The Grudge
The Grudge is a 2004 American horror film and the first installment in The Grudge franchise. It is a remake of the Japanese film Ju-on: The Grudge. The film was released in North America on October 22, 2004 by Columbia Pictures, and was directed by Takashi Shimizu (director of the Ju-on series) while Stephen Susco scripted the film. The plot is told through a non-linear sequence of events and includes several intersecting subplots. RiffTrax released their riff in November 2006. Synopsis and Preview Begin The Grudge describes a curse that is born when someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage or extreme sorrow. The curse is an entity created where the person died. Those who encounter this evil supernatural force die and the curse is reborn repeatedly, passed from victim to victim in an endless, growing chain of horror. The following events are explained in their actual order; the original film is presented in a non-linear narrative. The Saeki family lived happily in suburban Tokyo, but housewife Kayako Saeki fell in love with her college professor, Peter Kirk, obsessively writing about him in her diary. However, her husband Takeo discovered the diary. Believing Kayako was having an affair, he becomes mentally disturbed and murders his wife by snapping her neck to a 90 degree angle, crushing her throat. He then drowned his young son Toshio in the bathtub to cover his tracks, along with the pet cat, Mar. Takeo hid the bodies in the attic and closet, before Kayako's ghost murders him by hanging him with her hair in Toshio's bedroom. Peter comes to the Saeki house to speak with Kayako after receiving a letter from her, only to find her corpse. shocked, he flees the house, committing suicide the next day by falling over the balcony of a building in front of his wife. The family rise again as ghosts due to their rage and sorrow, notably Kayako, who appears as an onryō ghost, leaving the curse on the house. A few years after the Saeki family dies, the Williams family move in from America. While husband Matt is thrilled with the house, his wife Jennifer and dementia-ridden mother Emma feel uncomfortable. Jennifer is quickly consumed by the curse. Matt returns home to find the house trashed, Emma upset, and his wife dying. Matt and Jennifer are killed by Toshio. Yoko, a careworker, arrives at the house the next day to find Emma alone, and encounters Kayako, who attacks her. Concerned about Yoko's disappearance, her employer Alex sends another careworker, Karen Davis, to take over the care for Emma. At the house, Karen is shocked when she finds a seemingly alive Toshio and Mar in the closet, contacting Alex for help. Alex finds Emma dead in the house and Karen in a state of shock after her first encounter with kayako, and summons the police, including Detective Nakagawa. Nakagawa and his partner Igarashi explore the house, finding the bodies of Matt and Jennifer in the attic along with a bottom jaw. Matt's sister Susan disappears after being attacked by Kayako when she sucks down in her bed, and Alex is killed when visited by a Kayako-possessed Yoko without a lower jaw. Karen begins to be haunted by Kayako herself, informing her boyfriend Doug of the situation. She researches the origins of the house, eventually confronting Nakagawa, who explains three of his colleagues investigating the Saeki deaths all were consumed by the curse. That night, Nakagawa goes to the house and tries to burn it down, but is killed by Takeo. Karen races to the house upon learning Doug has ventured there to look for her, experiencing a vision in which she sees Peter visiting the house and finding Kayako's corpse. Karen finds Doug paralyzed by fear, and attempts to flee the house with him, only to witness Kayako as she drag herself down the stairs and crawl on Doug, causing him to die of fright. Karen spots the petrol and manages to ignite it with Doug's lighter just as Kayako is about to kill her. Karen is whisked to a hospital, but learns the house survived the fire. Visiting Doug's body, Karen realizes she is still haunted by Kayako, who appears behind her as the camera circles to reveals her wide staring eye. End Cast and Crew *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Karen Davis *Jason Behr as Doug *Wiam Mapother as Matt Williams *Clea DuVall as Jennifer Williams *KaDee Strickland as Susan Williams *Grace Zabriskie as Emma Williams *Bill Pullman as Peter Kirk *Rosa Blasi as Maria Kirk *Ted Raimi as Alex *Ryo Ishibashi as Det. Nakagawa *Yoko Maki as Yoko *Yuya Ozeki as Toshio Saeki *Takako Fuji as Kayako Saeki *Takashi Matsuyama as Takeo Saeki Notes See Also *X-Men *The Matrix *The Phantom Menace *Point Break External Links *The Grudge on RiffTrax *The Grudge on Amazon Category:The Grudge Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2006